


Pegged

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domme Tina, F/M, Inexperienced but very eager domme Tina, Light Dom/sub, Newt is an impatient bratty thing, Pegging, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Sub Newt Scamander, Tina is loving this new experience, Tina's first time topping but NOT her last, she loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 02:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16609796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tina has a very special request from her beloved fiance. At first, she's nervous but comes to realize she quite likes fucking him in the ass.This is basically a soft domme! Tina with a bratty and eager sub! Newt.





	Pegged

Tina giggled as she looked down at herself. “How do you manage to walk around with this between your legs?” She asked, gesturing to the rubber dildo between her thighs. 

“Well for one, it’s not always erect.” Newt replied as he looked at her with a fond smile. “And also, penises tend to be flesh and blood, not rubber.”

“Still think it’s odd.” Tina shot back as she climbed on the bed.

“I am so glad we decided to go with a strap-on and not a transfiguration spell for a penis.” Newt murmured as he leaned in to kiss her.  Tina shot him a playful glare but leaned in as well and captured his lips in a soft kiss. Her tongue darted into his mouth and she let out a soft moan as he pulled away to tug on her bottom lip.

“You’re ready to do this?” Tina asked, running her hands down the sides of his body. 

“Are you?” Newt replied looking up at her. “I know you said okay and you want to make me happy but you need to want it too, love. It’s no fun for me if you’re not into it.” Tina smiled down at her fiancé and reached forward to run her fingers through his hair. 

“Oh, sweetie. Of course, I want to.” She said softly. “I love pleasing you and I’m honestly so proud that you asked me for this. I know how hard it is for you to ask for things and I want to do this  **with**  you and  **for**  you.” Newt smiled up at her and Tina leaned to place a quick kiss on his nose. She settled between his thighs and looked down at him with a mischievous smile. “Plus, you know how much I love having you underneath me.” She whispered her last sentence with a smoldering look in his direction and to his credit, Newt managed to keep looking her in the eye and only turned a salmon pink color and not his usual hot red shade.

Tina reached over for the tube of lube next to her and squirted a bit on her fingers. “It’s going to be a bit cold.” She murmured in apology before slowly inserting a finger in him. Newt tensed a little but relaxed as she slid into him. 

“Good?” She asked, looking up at him and Newt nodded. She waited till he seemed comfortable before giving him another finger. Newt let out a little gasp and gently pushed back against her fingers. He was half hard when she started but by now, he was fully hard and leaking pre-cum against his thigh.

His flush was beginning to spread all the way down to his stomach and Tina hungrily gazed at him. His eyes were half closed and had a look of pure bliss on her face. Soft moans and gasps were starting to make their way out of his mouth and Tina could swear she’d never seen anything more beautiful. She thrust her fingers in deeper and Newt let out a broken moan.

“There?” She asked and he nodded frantically. His hips were bucking against her fingers and Newt’s fingers were grasping at the bedsheets. Tina took him in hungrily, her eyes roving across his shuddering form. The daylight streaming in from the open window hit him just right and Tina watched his hair shine like it had been set ablaze. 

“You’re so beautiful.” She murmured as she kept thrusting into him. This wasn’t the first time they’d done this but she was always awed by how warm and tight he felt against her. If this was how she felt around him, she was beginning to understand why he loved fucking her.  _I can sort of understand why men shamelessly pursue women like dogs._   “You’re taking me so well darling. You want me in you now?” Again, Newt nodded but this time Tina clicked her tongue. “I need to hear you say it, sweetie.”

“Tina, you know what I want.” Newt snapped, glaring up at her. Tina raised a brow and took her fingers out of him.

“Well if what you want is so clear, you should have no problem saying it then.” She said staring down at him. This was something they’d talked about previously and Newt had mentioned that he sort of liked being coaxed into saying what he wanted. 

Tina was finding she liked it as well.

“You can tell me what you want or I can just take this off and we can talk about the exhausting week I had at the office.” Tina said, still kneeling on the bed and staring him down. Newt kept glaring at her and she gave a put-upon sigh.

“Fine. So, Abernathy had the gall to mention that-” 

“I want you to fuck me in the ass till I cum.” Newt blurted out. 

“Oh, thank Morrigan.” Tina gasped desperately as she grabbed the tube of lube and squirted an unholy amount into her hands and rubbed it on the dildo. 

“Isn’t that a bit too much?” Newt asked nervously as he looked down in between his legs.  

“There’s no such thing as too much lube and I don’t want to hurt you.” She replied as she slicked up the dildo. “Ready?” She asked and Newt nodded enthusiastically. Tina raised a brow and Newt rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I want you in me.” Newt said with a wry grin. 

“That’s my good boy.” Tina said with a smile and Newt involuntarily shuddered. He was surprisingly responsive to praise and - even more surprising – she was finding that she loved praising him. Tina took in a deep breath and slowly pushed into him. Newt inhaled sharply and Tina cautiously glanced at him. 

“Colour?” She asked anxiously.

“Green, green, Tina please fuck me.” Newt gasped out as he jerked against her. Tina slid home into him and he trembled against her. She watched as he shook against her, completely mesmerized. 

“Tina, I need you to move.” Newt gritted out, his voice wavering as he squirmed against her. 

“Right, sorry!” Tina said, flushing as she began to undulate against him before moaning in surprise. The end of the dildo was textured for the wearer’s pleasure and she’d completely forgotten about it until just now. 

She’d also not realized how wet she was until right now. 

“S-Slower.” Newt stammered and Tina slowed down her thrusts. Newt gasped and moaned against her, his hips moving languidly against hers. His hand moved down to his cock and he tried to jerk himself off. Tina smacked his hand away and held it down while still gyrating against him.

“You cum when I say you can.” She said, still keeping her torturously slow pace. Newt whimpered at her commanding tone and he bucked harder against her. Tina’s hands drifted over the expanse of his skin, tracing over the scars and freckles on his chest and torso. He was so wonderfully marked with signs of his many adventures etched on his body.

“Tina please.” Newt pleaded, wrapping his legs around her. “Please, please.”

“What do you need? Harder?” Tina asked and he nodded. Tina attempted putting in more force into her thrusts and Newt whimpered. She leaned down to kiss him and Newt moaned into her mouth. 

“So perfect, such a good boy for me, taking me so well.” Tina panted as they pulled apart. Newt shuddered at the words ‘good boy’ and his head tipped back in ecstasy. Tina smirked down at him. “Merlin, I love seeing you like this.” She whispered, releasing his hand so she could trail her fingers along the shape of his mouth. 

Newt wrapped his lips around her fingers and suckled on them. Tina couldn’t help the moan that tore out of her mouth. His eyes fluttered open and he gave her fingers a long, hard suck before letting them out of his mouth. 

“Naughty.” She chided but Newt only ground into her harder. 

“You love me being naughty.” He shot back. His cock jerked and more precum dripped down his length. Tina wrapped her hand around his cock and slowly stroked him. Newt’s eyes rolled back and he mewled in pleasure. “Merlin, Tina I need to cum. Please, please, I’ve been so good for you.” Newt begged.

Tina couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. She had broken into a sweat, her thighs hurt from thrusting and her pussy was wet and aching but she couldn’t look away from the spread in front of her. Being an Auror meant having a degree of power at her disposal. She’d fought against Grindelwald, had certain spells at her beck and call and was pretty well respected in the magical community but she had never felt more powerful than in this moment as she towered above her fiancé and fucked him in the ass.

Newt was a well-known successful author, impressive wizard and an excellent magizoologist but here he was, underneath her, pleading for her to let him cum. If she had to choose between being an Auror and never getting to see him like this, she would choose him in a heartbeat. Tina leaned down and teasingly dragged her tongue across his slit.

The effect was instantaneous. Newt let out a breathy moan and his hips jerked forward. His cock smeared precum over her lips and his thighs began to shake. “Tina. Tina! I-I-” Newt stuttered and moaned and Tina replaced her mouth with her hand. 

“So good, so perfect. You gonna cum for me?” She murmured. She slightly increased her pace in him and that was his tipping point. 

“Oh fuck! Yes! Yes!” Newt came with a shuddering cry and a scream of her name. His body writhed around and his cock shot all over her hand and his stomach. Tina started hungrily at him and continued to stroke him through it. Newt’s hands bunched in the bedsheets and the only words that could pass his lips was her name. The sight was almost enough to push her over the edge and Tina rubbed against the dildo harder. Unfortunately, her movements pushed against his very sensitive prostate.

“T-Tina, red, red.” Newt stuttered and her arousal immediately vanished. She halted her movements and waited for him to tell her what was wrong.

“Out?” She asked, remaining motionless inside him. Newt nodded and she carefully withdrew from him. 

With a muttered spell, the mess on Newt’s belly was gone and the sweat was wicked off the both of them. Another spell conjured a glass of water on the bedside table next to the bed. Tina shimmied out of the harness and tossed it to the side. Wincing as she got off the bed, she handed him the water to drink. She waited till he was done before climbing back in bed and snuggling into a very lax Newt Scamander.

“Are you okay? Do you need anything else?” She asked in a soft, concerned tone. Newt shook his head and she rested her head on his chest. 

“Did you....?” Newt vaguely gestured and she chuckled softly. 

“No, but it’s alright. I’m so sorry sweetheart, did I hurt you?” She asked, running her fingers across his chest. He shook his head and she relaxed.

“I don’t think I can move any part of my body right now but my mouth is still fully functional.” Newt said with a lazy smirk in her direction. She should have declined because he honestly seemed exhausted but her clit was still throbbing and she was dripping wet.

“Safeword if you want me off alright?” She said as she scrambled to sit on his face. Newt chuckled but nodded in agreement. Tina carefully balanced herself on his face and Newt opened his mouth to drag his tongue across her folds. As it turned out, there was no need for her to worry. Once she felt his mouth on her, she was a moaning, wailing mess, rutting her hips into his face until she came with a scream of his name.

Tina flopped down beside him and shakily drew in a deep breath. “So, it’s safe to say you liked it?” Newt asked as she pulled her towards him and cuddled her. Tina nodded enthusiastically.

“I don’t want to sound too wanton but given a few more minutes and I’m certain I would have climaxed from fucking you alone.” She murmured as she snuggled into the crook of his neck. She didn’t have to open her eyes to guess he was blushing and she giggled. 

“Thank you. You were right, I loved dominating you and having you like that.” She said as she planted soft kisses along his jawline. “Thank you for trusting me with that.” 

Newt kissed the top of her head. “Of course. I trust you with everything.” He replied simply. Tina felt a warm glow radiate in her chest. Hearing him say so, especially given their rocky start and how she’d once betrayed him made her heart swell with love for him.

“This is going to be very hard to not think about around your sister.” He muttered and Tina groaned in despair.

“Queenie will never let me hear the end of it.” Tina mumbled.

“To be fair, there is a chance she knows already.” Newt replied hesitantly.

Tina’s eyes flew open and she looked up at him. “You told her?” She asked in shock and Newt shook his head. 

“No but seeing you in your Auror uniform and hearing you order people around at the ministry is very arousing and I can’t help where my thoughts go when you look like that.” Newt mumbled and there was his trademark hot red flush.

“How long have you wanted this?” She asked in surprise. Newt muttered something under his breath and Tina glared at him. 

“The first time you fought against Grindelwald.” Newt said louder, the tips of his ears burning. Tina blinked in surprise. That was...not what she expected. 

“I mean that’s not all I thought.” Newt rushed along, taking her silence as a bad sign. “I was extremely impressed with your bravery and wand work and your compassion for Credence.” Tina placed a finger on his lips and shushed him before he kept babbling.

“it’s alright darling. I’m a bit flattered that seeing me in that light turns you on and isn’t off-putting like it is for other men.” She said gently. 

“You could never be off-putting to me love.” Newt said against her finger. “I love you. Every aspect of you.” Tina reached forward to kiss him and they both melted into each other’s arms. The duo lay in a comfortable silence until Newt remembered something from earlier.

“What exactly did Abernathy have the gall to say?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from but I started writing and literally could not stop. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [No Good Deed Goes Unpunished](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17629841) by Anonymous 




End file.
